phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. rock
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Nerd ain't no pintà page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 01:48, 8 May 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' adding nonsense Adding nonsense Stop Recent Edits Please Stop Please stop making nonsense pages. You're being really annoying. If you don't stop, you WILL be banned. Tpffan5196 20:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : Agreed. Most of what you've done here is to add fan fiction and speculation. Neither is allowed on this wiki and if you continue to add those, you will be blocked from editing for a period of time. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me how to not make that. 00:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : How not to make fan fiction and speculation? Basically, don't make up things. Only put in truthful information that you see in the episodes. : For example, you made some changes to "Candace Disconnected" today. That episode hasn't aired yet, so when you put in that "O" would be a song in that episode, that isn't the truth. You have to wait to see the episode before you can put in information about what's in it. : If you can't stop adding fan fiction and speculation, then we may have to block you. As an alternative, you can go to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon wiki. That is there specifically so you can write your own Phineas and Ferb stories. But if you do go there, put some effort into what you write. Don't just create pages that have nothing in them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Always adding speculations Edits to Administrator-related pages You have not been elected as an administrator, so you should not be adding your name to the administrator templates, nor removing any other names from them. Just watch more episodes and find good things that you can add to the pages. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : Please do not alter any more templates to add your name to them, especially not admin-related templates since you are not an admin. If you continue to do this, you will be blocked for a short period of time. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC)